E=MC²
E=MC² debuted at number one on the Billboard 200 with 463,000 copies sold, making it the biggest opening week sales of her career. With six number one albums, Mariah is now tied with Janet Jackson in the U.S.A. for the third most number one albums for a female artist, behind Madonna with seven and Barbra Streisand's eight chart toppers. In its second week, the album topped the chart again with 182,000 copies sold. E=MC² is Carey's first album to spend two straight weeks at #1 since 1995's Daydream. The album topped the Billboard's Top R&B/Hip-Hop Albums Chart. The album has sold about 1.2 million copies in the United States and was certified Platinum by the RIAA on July 8, 2008. In Canada, the album has shipped over 100,000 copies and was certified platinum, and also debuted at number one, becoming her third number one album. On the UK Albums Chart, it debuted at number three, selling 34,800 copies. This was her highest peak position in the UK since Butterfly, which peaked at number two. The album surpassed the 100,000 units shipped and has been certified Gold. In the Philippines, the album reached Gold status selling over 15,000 copies in just eight days. It also received a Gold certification in Australia, where the album peaked at #2. In European Top Albums, E=MC² debuted and peaked at number three recording the highest debut of the week. That's one place higher than the start made by The Emancipation Of Mimi in April 2005. The album peaked at number six in France, at number seven in Germany and at number nine in Italy. The album has been certified Gold in Russia (for having exceeded the 10,000 units sold) and in Japan for shippment over 100,000 units. It peaked at number seven on the Oricon Albums Chart with about 36,000 copies sold in its opening week. The album has shipped around 2.5 million copies worldwide. On April 15, 2008, the same day the album was released, Mayor Antonio Villaraigosa proclaimed April 15 officially as "Mariah Carey day" in Los Angeles. It was in part of celebrating Carey's eighteenth number-one single, "Touch My Body". Also, from April 25 through April 27, 2008 the Empire State Building was lit up in Carey's motif colors—lavender, pink, and white — in celebration of her achievements in the world of music. Track listing All songs were written or co-written by Mariah Carey. Additional writers in brackets. "Migrate" (featuring T-Pain) (Nathaniel "Danja" Hills, Belawa Muhammad, Faheem "T-Pain" Najm) –4:17 "Touch My Body" (Crystal "Cristyle" Johnson, Terius "The-Dream" Nash, Christopher "Tricky" Stewart) - – 3:24 "Cruise Control" (featuring Damian Marley) (Jermaine Dupri, Johnson, Damian Marley, Manuel Seal) –3:32 "I Stay in Love" (Bryan Michael Cox, Kasseem "Swizz Beatz" Dean, Adonis Shropshire) –3:32 "Side Effects" (featuring Young Jeezy) (J. Jenkins, Johnson, Scott Storch) –4:22 "I'm That Chick" (Johnta Austin, Mikkel S. Eriksen, Tor Erik Hermansen, Rodney Temperton) –3:31 "Love Story" (Austin, Dupri, Seal) –3:56 "I'll Be Lovin' U Long Time" (Aldrin "DJ Toomp" Davis, Mark DeBarge, Johnson, Etterlene Jordan) –3:01 "Last Kiss" (Austin, Dupri, Seal) –3:36 "Thanx 4 Nothin'" (Dupri, Seal) –3:05 "O.O.C." 3 (Dean, Sheldon Harris) –3:26 "For the Record" (Cox, Shropshire) –3:26 "Bye Bye" (Eriksen, Hermansen, Austin) –4:26 "I Wish You Well" (James Poyser, Mary Ann Tatum) –4:35 edit Bonus tracks "Heat"1 (William "will.i.am" Adams, Jon Fletcher, Keith Harris, Jalil Hutchins, Johnson, Larry Smith, R.Muller) – 3:34 "4real4real"2 (featuring Da Brat) (Cox, Shropshire) – 4:13 1 British, Japanese and Australian bonus track. 2 iTunes pre-order and Japanese bonus track. 3 O.O.C. stands for Out Of Control. Charts End Of Year Charts Category:Albums